


The Son of Hero

by Tory_The_Kitteh



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Gen, Next Generation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_The_Kitteh/pseuds/Tory_The_Kitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 30 years since the fall of Cyclonia and Atmos is a very different place. Two factions have risen up and war is on the horizon. The deeds of the Storm Hawks have fallen into legend but Starling hasn't given up on them yet. The part-time Storm Hawk still searches for the return of her old friends and what she finds, while not what she expected, doesn't disappoint her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions Are in Order

Before we get started, let us get acquainted with some new (as well as some old) faces. Shall we?

..................................................

**The Republic Empire:** Not much is known about the origins of this ever growing empire, or even the one who runs it. The President, as he is known as, rarely spears in public and is always wearing a mask and protective suit. The only ones to ever meet him face to face are his loyal ministers and the commander of his police force. It is said that the police force are more brutal and even crueller than the Talons ever could have been… In the Republic there is a huge gap between rich and poor; the rich being filthy rich and the poor being dirt poor… The inhabitants of conquered Terras are usually sent to work in like slaves. Those that surrendered willingly tend to get a slightly better deal…

.................................................. 

**The Great Terra Union:** First formed to counter the actions of the Republic, but as they grew in power so did their greed and eventually they lost sight of their true purpose. Decisions are made by a council, each person representing their Terra. Given that they’ve absorbed many Terras into the Union, they left the major decisions to the representatives of larger Terras. Rule under the Union may have better living conditions than the Republic, but it’s still a dictatorship nonetheless. There are many bans and laws put in place, most are bordering on the ridiculous and severe punishments for breaking said laws. The Union has similar ideals of control to the Republic; however both sides go about it in a different way…

.......................................................

**Ravess and Snipe:** Look who’s back and hungry for some revenge! After the fall of Cyclonia, Ravess gathered up all the remaining Cyclonians and, with the help of her brother, managed to rebuild their home. Unfortunately for them, they no longer have any power or many resources at all. With almost no options left for her, Ravess was forced to join the Republic.. And so the once great and powerful empire of Cyclonia now serves as a mere colony of the Republic. While they still maintain their name and Terra, they’re basically trapped under Republic rule. In the end, both Ravess and Snipe are still taking orders from someone else…

...........................................................

**Name:** Starling

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 50-something (or at least I’d assume she’d be about this old)

**Occupation:** Founder and Headmaster of the Sky Knight Academy (former Sky Knight)

**Weapon:** Customized walking stick (yeah, you heard me) and her old nun-chucks

**Family:** Unknown

**Appearance:** Starling, while still fairly young and healthy, is getting on in the years. She’s got a few grey hairs here and there and is always seen with her cane. Even so, you don’t want to pick a fight with this former Sky Knight, she still has a heavy bite to go with her bark (which can get quite nasty too).

**Background:** Pretty much everyone should know about Starling, right? But what’s she been up to for the past thirty years? Well, she’s been busy with her school for Sky Knights (located on Terra Academia); her main mission is to bring back the former glory of the Sky Knights. Starling has gained quite a lot of influence over the years as well as the respect and allegiances of many young Sky Knight Squadrons. Her Academy is one of the few Terras that remain neutral and she’s been acting as a mediator of sorts between the Republic and the Union. She’s always trying to find a peaceful solution but so far her efforts have been rather fruitless. She believes that forming a new Storm Hawks Squadron may just be what this new Atmos needs to find peace once again. If only she could convince Aerrow’s juvenile delinquent son to take up the mantle of Atmos’s greatest hero. She seriously has her work cut out for her…

......................................

**Name:** Flye

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 14

**Occupation:** Sky Knight in training (at least according to Starling)

**Weapon:** Flye has a vast arsenal of Farside weapons; everything from guns, to scythes, to swords. But he hasn’t really settled on one specific weapon yet. He also has a talent for crystals, though has nowhere near the same knowledge his mother had.

**Family:** Aerrow and Piper (parents, currently missing), Flynn (younger sister)

**Appearance:** He has long messy fiery red hair, tan skin and emerald green eyes; he’s pretty much the spitting image of his father. His hair is a bit longer and wilder and he has a piercing on his left ear. Flye always wears a silver medallion around his neck that has the Storm Hawks symbol on it (apparently a gift from his father).

**Personality:** Cold-hearted, reckless, stubborn, arrogant, distrustful, fierce and absolutely hates being told what to do; Flye isn’t exactly the most ideal type of hero out there. But he has a soft spot for his little sister and a strong sense of justice (albeit a little warped).

**Background:** Flye and his little sister Flynn were born and raised on the Farside of the Atmos. When he was just seven years old, his parents and the rest of the Storm Hawks crew left for some unknown mission and never returned. Ever since then they’ve been living on their own as orphans in the Condor II (the old airship having long since been grounded). Flye was forced to grow up very quickly in order to look after his younger sister and himself too. Flynn became his whole world and he’d do anything to protect her. He pretty much grew up in one of the most dangerous parts of the world with no rules or parents to order him around. As a result he became a daredevil, always seeking danger and excitement with no regards to safety or consequences. Flye takes the term “wild child” to a whole new extreme. Upon arriving in Atmos, he takes an immediate dislike for the Sky Knights and has absolutely no interest in reforming the Storm Hawks Squadron.

...............................................

**Name:** Flynn

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 11

**Occupation:** Mechanic and Flye’s co-pilot

**Weapon:** Flynn doesn’t like to fight, but is a bit of a weapons junkie. She’s always inventing or upgrading one weapon or another, the majority are for her brother’s use. Unfortunately she lacks her brother’s talent for crystals…

**Family:** Aerrow and Piper (parents, currently missing), Flye (older brother)

**Appearance:** Blue hair, orange eyes and tan skin; she’s definitely her mother’s daughter. Flynn always has a pair of goggles on top of her head when not in use, and she wears Piper’s old crystal pendant. She’s also pretty short for her age.

**Personality:** Kind, quiet, curious, tomboyish and an avid reader; Flynn is the more sensible sibling but she can still be quite the prankster and enjoys having a good laugh. She always worries about her older brother though she’ll still follow him wherever his crazy schemes lead them.

**Background:** Flynn barely remembers her parents, being very young when they disappeared, and has always had her older brother to look out for her. She can be a bit of a scaredy-cat at times and is very attached to her brother. She has a love for machines and weapons of every kind and is always seen tinkering with some gizmo or another. All of Flye’s weapons and tools were made and/or upgraded by her. She also helped build his Skimmer and spend most her free time working on it. There are times when she feels lonely, particularly when separated from her brother, but during those times she has their pet dragon Fury to keep her company. Flynn hasn’t given up the idea of their parents returning home yet (though she never mentions this to her brother). She puts on a tough act most the time and tries to be responsible, since her brother clearly can’t be.

...............................................................

**Name:** Fury

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Dragon

**Age:** unknown (a bit older than a hatchling)

**Occupation:** Mascot (considers himself Flye and Flynn’s babysitter)

**Family:** unknown, Flye and Flynn are his family now

**Appearance:** Black scales, big blue eyes, small silver horns and spines, and is about the size of a large dog (think Toothless from HTTYD). He has a large wingspan but still a bit too small for anyone to ride on his back yet.

**Personality:** “Fury the cowardly dragon” would be the best phrase to describe him. He’s smaller and weaker than most dragons of his kind and a whole lot gentler too. Despite his cowardly nature, he’s always there to help a friend in a bind and totally loyal to Flye and Flynn as they are his only family.

**Background:** Dragons are quite common on the Farside of the Atmos and also a lot fiercer than the ones that live at Sky’s End. There’s no room for runts in a dragon nest here, and Fury was indeed a runt. He was pushed out of the nest by his siblings and abandoned by his parents. Flye found and befriended him shortly afterwards, bringing him home to the Condor. It took a lot of begging but no one can resist double puppy dog eyes for long and Fury became part of the family. Flye gave him the name “Fury” in hopes it might make the little guy just a bit tougher. The two of them used to be inseparable but when his parents left and never came back, Flye’s personality did a complete one eighty and he grew very distant. Fury is now closer to Flynn than anyone else, believing it’s his job to protect the little girl from harm. While he’s not big enough to carry the siblings on he’s still strong enough to lift them up (like the way Happy flies with Natsu from Fairy Tale).

........................................ 

**Name:** Locke

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 14

**Occupation:** Student at Starling’s Sky Knight Academy

**Weapon:** Locke is good with a bow and arrow, but doesn’t really have his own weapon yet.

**Family:** Unknown

**Appearance:** After failing to bleach his hair right, he left it mostly blonde with darker roots and tips. He has blue eyes and is a bit scrawny, and while most of the time he wears contacts, he does sometimes wear a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

**Personality:** Timid, shy and a little bit of a geek. But Locke is passionate about his dream: becoming a great hero of Atmos! Sure, he’s not exactly the bravest or strongest guy out there, but he’s smart and has a strong sense of justice (even if he is the first to run away from danger…)

**Background:** Locke’s home Terra was absorbed into the Union and life there was pretty dull. At school he got above average grades in everything except sports, and was a target for bullies. He is probably the Storm Hawks’ number one fan and has always dreamed of becoming a Sky Knight! As soon as he was old enough, he ran away from home and enrolled in Starling’s Sky Knight Academy, hoping to fulfill his dream.

.............................................................

**Name:** Lola

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Blizzarian

**Age:** 15

**Occupation:** Slave

**Weapon:** A powerful energy hammer (though it was confiscated…)

**Family:** Suzy Lu (distant relative), Mary Lu (cousin, Sky Knight of the Absolute Zeroes)

**Appearance:** A typical resident of Terra Blizzaris, with large ears, grey-blue fur, light purple hair and dark green eyes. All around, she’s fairly muscular for her kind too.

**Personality:** Serious, tough, stubborn and loyal. Lola may have a minor anger management issue, but she’s got what it takes to become a good leader (not a great leader, but good nonetheless).

**Background:** Lola’s home Terra was taken over by the Republic and the inhabitants were forced to flee. Some got away with the help of their Sky Knight but others weren’t so lucky, like Lola. Those who were caught were forced into labour, working as slaves in factories or mines of the Republic. Even when caught, she refused to back down and often got into trouble. It led to her ending up a prisoner in a mining facility on a Terra that sits just below the cloud line in the Wastelands.

...................................................... 

**Name:** Zak

**Gender:** Male

**Species:** Human

**Age:** 24

**Occupation:** Sky knight of the Interceptors

**Weapon:** Dual handed long sword, powered by crystal energy.

**Family:** Unknown

**Appearance:** Short, neatly cut purple hair and maroon eyes. He’s prim and proper and takes his work very seriously.

**Background:** He came to the Academy at a young age after running away from home. Starling took him in believing he had potential; she trained him – and the other members of his squad – personally. He grew to become a charismatic and well respected Sky Knight. 

 


	2. Starling's Log

**Entry 01**

How nostalgic... It has been so many years since my last log entry. I’d put down my log the day I put down my sword and retired as a Sky Knight. But so much has happened these past few days that have led my thoughts in disarray. I hope that in writing them down I may be able to clear my head a little.

Now, where to begin…? Perhaps at the very beginning of the new Atmos would be best…

Thirty long years have passed since the fall of the Cyclonian Empire. And thirty long years have passed since the greatest heroes in all the Atmos disappeared. Our world has not seen a single sight of the Storm Hawks since they went after Master Cyclonis to the mysterious far side of the Atmos.

Once they were hailed as Heroes, but now their story has passed into mere legend and myth. Their deeds all but forgotten, as well as the great debt all of Atmos owes them… Yes, things are very different here on Atmos these days. The Sky Knights once heroes of honour and the protectors of the skies, now mere symbols of past glory. Peace made their blades grow dull, their minds weak and greed filled their hearts. The arrogant fools that call themselves Sky Knight nowadays have no sense of honour or justice; merely flouncing about in their fancy rides and abusing their authority.

It’s for that reason that I started my school, The Sky Knight Academy, to teach young brave minds the real purpose of the Sky Knights. To show them what a true hero looks like! It fills me with pride and joy to be able to say that many great squadrons are graduates from my school.

The Academy is protected by our own Sky Knight Squadron, to which I trained personally; The Interceptors. The day I saw my old Squadron’s emblem flying high and proudly in the sky was one of the happiest moments of my life. They are a fine Squadron and their leader, Zak, is one of the best Sky Knights I’ve ever trained (if I do say so myself).

Yet there is still one emblem I’d like to see flying in the skies of Atmos once more. Storm Hawks, my old friends, just where are you? I fear the Atmos is in need of your help once again…

..........................................................

**Entry 02**

As usual, work calls me away from my desk at the most inconvenient times. But I cannot ignore my duties merely for some quiet time alone with my log… No matter how much I desire it. If were just my usual duties as headmaster of the Academy then I’d gladly put down my pen, but lately I’ve been acting as a peace keeper for the Terra’s.

Peace never lasts they say. Perhaps it is true… Atmos is surely heading on the path of war. This time it appears to be more of a civil war between the two rising factions; The Republic Empire and The Great Terra Union. Or as they are more commonly known as: the Republic and the Union.

The Republic call themselves the new democratic government of the Atmos. Bah! More like Dictatorship! They get their way through bribery and force; seizing control of any and every Terra they can get their filthy hands on. Still the people of Atmos are fooled by their silver tongued President into thinking that the Republic has their best interest at heart.

Though, some weren’t so easily fooled...

The Union was originally formed to counter the actions of the Republic. An alliance formed between several Terras that eventually grew into one of the largest alliances since the battle against Cyclonia! Clearly their power has gone to their heads these days, and now they bully the remaining neutral Terras into joining them.

Most of Atmos is divided among the two factions with few neutral Terras remaining (my Terra Academia being one of them). Terra Atmosia has somehow managed to avoid any conflict thus far; likely due to the fact it is the capital of the Atmos. But I fear it won’t be long before one side tries to take it for their own.

And when they do, all hell will surely break loose…

The degenerates that call themselves Sky Knights these days are of no help. They are willing to sell off their Terra’s to the highest bidder. They won’t even try to fight back! That’s why I believe we need the true Sky Knights to take to the skies once more! We must bring back our former honour and glory!

I know the perfect squadron to lead us back into an age of peace and prosperity! Thing is, they’re currently missing. Storm Hawks, my friends, we need you now more than ever. Even just the tiniest shred of proof that you’re still out there would be enough for me…

....................................................................

**Entry 03**

Another dull meeting that ended on a bad note… I was never one for politics, but even I know these “negotiations” are a just a farce, a cover to make the Republic and Union look good for the populace. I will not be fooled and neither will my students!

I see the sparks of hope in the faces of the young cadets as they take their first steps into these halls. They have so much potential; with a little hard work and patience, they can become anything they wish! And I will do everything in my power to keep their dreams alive!

Speaking of dreams, a strange rumour has caught my attention. It’s been spreading around the Terra’s like wild fire. A stranger has been seen, travelling from Terra to Terra, causing trouble wherever he goes. He seems to have managed to thoroughly annoy the authorities of both the Republic and the Union.

It started out as simple thievery that led to the utter humiliation of the Republic Police Force. The thief’s reputation escalated when he blew an entire Union battalion right out of the sky. Their complete and total failure to catch a single man must have been a great blow the pride of both powers. I have to say, I quite like this fellow’s style.

But that’s not all that interests me here, oh no. They say this miscreant leaves a calling card of sorts… a very familiar symbol is always left wherever he goes. In all honesty, I don’t know whether to be delighted or outraged about this…

This could be the sign I’ve been waiting for! These rather large scale pranks are definitely the Storm Hawks’ style and this could simply be their way of making a big splash upon their return… However, for all I know it could simply be a group of children using the Storm Hawks’ name to gain fame. And that would certainly be a more reasonable explanation…

Besides, everyone seems to have a different story about this troublemaker… Some say it’s one man, other say it’s an entire army, the most popular story seems to be a small gang of hooligans causing all this commotion. Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of this! I will not tolerate anyone slandering the good name of the Storm Hawks! Not while I’m still here!

And yet, some small part of me does still want to believe. It’s been thirty years but… could it really be them? I shouldn’t get my hopes up too much. Still, there’s no harm in believing, is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story idea in my head for a while now and I did post a few chapters on FF.net but... Lets just say I'm a serial offender when it comes to not finishing stories... Anyways, I randomly got inspired to start writing this again.
> 
> Just throwin' this out there but, does anyone want to co-write this with me? I have a general idea of the plot, but mostly I'm just making it up as I go. So yeah, any help with that would be greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
